


McDanno 30 day Challenge

by sans_souci2



Series: McDanno 30 day Challenge [1]
Category: H50 - Fandom
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to stellarmeadow for the inspiring prompt list-here goes !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

“So have you been out in the sun too long babe? Maybe hit your big fat cabasa on some incredibly unforgiving object?”

Keeping his eye out for a parking spot as he pulls into Ala Moana Center, Steve says, “I’m sorry, is that a question?

“Yeah it’s a question. What the hell is up?”

“Nothing’s up D. You and I just need to do a little shopping.”

“Shopping? You? Whoa, hold on. I know for a fact how much you detest shopping.”

“That is true, D. but it just so happens that under very special circumstances I’m able to overcome my dislikes.”

“So exactly what is it you’re shopping for?”

“Your Christmas present.”

“My present? Correct me if I’m wrong but wouldn’t it be a little more of a surprise if yours truly wasn’t along for the ride?”

“Good point but surprise isn’t my top priority. “

“And what is your top priority?”

“Fit.”

“What the hell are you talking about Steve?”

“Just get out of the car and come with me."

“Fit?” Danny asks again hurrying to catch up as they head into the mall.

“Yep. There’s something I want to give you and I want it to fit perfectly. I figure there’s only one way to make that happen.”

They’re passing stores and  throngs of shoppers and for the life of him Danny can’t imagine what Steve has in mind. “And just what is this something you want to give me?”

“You’ll see. Come on, let's go in here.”

Danny looks up before he follows Steve inside one of the stores. “ **Kahala**? What the hell do they sell in here?”

“They sell board shorts here Danny, among other things.”

“You mean swim trunks?”

“No I mean board shorts. Come on, let’s head over here.”

Clearly the man has done his recon based on the way he deftly steers Danny past displays and racks to get him to the back of the store. Before Danny can get a word in, a tall, tanned, somewhere in his thirties dude  comes up and gives Steve the weird surfer’s handshake that Danny thinks is flat out stupid. As much as their antics look like gang moves he can’t help but stare at the two of them. It’s like he’s got a pair of Hawaii’s top models in front of him. Steve is …well Steve is Steve. And the guy flashing a brilliant white smile at him? Not only is he totally ripped under his snug fitting t shirt; he's got looks that could easily grace a GQ cover.

Hey buddy”, Steve is saying to his friend. “How goes it?”

“It goes good man. I got everything ready, just like we talked about.”

“Great,” Steve says and then turns to Danny, “D, this is my pal, Mike Roberts-nobody shreds the Banzai Pipeline like he does.”

“I’m impressed,” Danny lies. “Hello Mike.”

Thankfully when the guy returns his greeting it's sans the stupid handshake. "So right this way,” he says nodding toward the fitting rooms. They follow him. Danny trying not to look as apprehensive as he feels and Steve smiling a smug, expectant smile.

“Here you go,” Mike says opening the door to a fitting room.

Danny’s surprised by how spacious the room is. There’s a wooden bench on one wall, a mirror on the other and a collection of board shorts hanging from a polished brass bar. Instead of the usual unforgiving light that fitting rooms are known for there’s a warm golden glow coming from two wall fixtures. Danny notices something under the bench and leans down for a better look. _What the hell?_   There's a small bucket under the bench. The thing is filled with ice and a couple of Longboards. Before he can ask him what's going on, Steve speaks up. "Hey man- I owe you,” he says to Mike.

"Pleasure's all mine."

“What the hell is this? “ Danny blurts out

The built, buff sales clerk just grins at him so Danny locks eyes with Steve and asks incredulously, “Just what is it you have in mind?”

“I told you. I want to get you some board shorts  I picked out a few that I really like but I want you to try them on and be sure they fit.”

“And the beer?”

“Yeah well I’m guessing you’re like me and hate trying stuff on so I wanted to make it a little more enjoyable. My buddy here was happy to help out.”

“Hell yeah,” Mike says. “Seeing as I’m filling in for the manager today it’s no problem as long as you keep things quiet back here. Look, I gotta get out front . You take all the time you want-just give a shout if you need anything. “

“Appreciate it man,” Steve says, patting his friend on the back and then closing the door and locking it behind him. When he turns back to Danny there’s a hard to read look on his face. He asks, “You ready?”

“Am I ready? Am I ready for what?”

He’s across the dressing room and in front of Danny in a nanosecond. “For a little holiday fun,” he says with a voice that’s suggests so much more than anything that should take place in a fitting room. Even during the holidays.

 

_______~_________

Just for the record Danny feels like he’s losing his mind. He’s been on the island and partners with Steve for a little over six months and every day the place feels more and more like some kind of sexual Cuckoo-ville. Why? Because his partner, a former NAVY SEAL with an alleged girlfriend takes immense pleasure in stripping off his shirt in front of Danny any chance he gets. Not only that, he's also very fond of  patting Danny on the ass and loading their conversations with all kinds of sexual innuendo. _A SEAL for God’s sake._ And then there’s the fact that Danny has an ex wife and a daughter and except for a little experimentation back in college has marched down a purely hetero path. He’s still on that path- for all outward appearances at least. That’s were the Cuckoo-ville part really comes in. All of Steve’s bare chested teasing and hinting and touching is doing a major number on his head. It makes no sense. Neither of them are the least bit into doing guys and yet…Danny glances down at the bulge behind his zipper. _Shit._ Welcome to Cuckoo-ville.

“So how about a cold one-here you go D.”

“Huh?”

“A cold one as in one of these. You look like you could use it.” As Steve hands him the beer he asks, “Everything ok?”

His brain reboots to the present and he takes the beer. _Sure , fine, anything to take the edge off._ After a long grateful swallow he attempts to answer the question. “Everything’s just peachy. Hell What’s to complain about-here I am, a police detective having a beer with my partner in a fitting room before I strip down and start giving said partner a fashion show featuring the latest in island swimwear. Nothing unsettling about that scenario –no sirree.” He takes a second ,much longer swig.

His little soliloquy is clearly very amusing.  Steve grins from ear to ear. “You’re not nervous are you D?”

“Like I shouldn’t be? This here is cuckoo.”

“Oh come on. This will be fun.” As he says it, Steve’s eyes travel down to Danny’s zipper. After an appreciative stare he looks back up at Danny. “It looks like a part of you might be thinking the same thing?”

 _Where the hell is this going?_ Not only did Steve just say what he said- there's an obvious bulge behind his zipper too. The only way to defuse the craziness is to back away from it-to pretend the sole reason the two of them are here in this ridiculous situation is to do exactly what Steve says-try on some swim trunks and pick out a pair. “I don’t know what the hell l’m thinking, let’s just get this over with." Danny downs the rest of his beer and hands the bottle to Steve, "Here, get rid of this while I decide which of these garish prints I find least offensive.”

While he looks over the shorts, Steve plops down on the bench across from him and takes a long sip of his own beer. “If you don’t like those patterns I can go pick out some other ones. Why don’t you just try one on so we can figure out what size you are?”

A slow pink flush starts to make its way up Danny’s neck as he thinks about what Steve just said. He was in a rush this morning and like he does when he’s rushing had foregone searching for clean boxers and just pulled his khakis on, grabbed his shoes and taken off.

 _Of all days to go commando_.

“Fine so I guess I’ll try this one on,” he says pulling a pair of shorts out of the mix.

“That's a 30 –that's your pants size right?”

Distractedly, "Yeah, yeah." He has to at least try. "Look,  I don't guess I could get you to wait outside-you know, give me a little privacy?"

"Oh come on Danny. It's just us guys-I'm pretty sure you don't have anything I haven't seen."

No surprise there. And to muddy the waters a little more, for sure Steve just flashed him a sexy as hell, let's get this party started look. It's like sitting in a roller coaster as it click, click, clicks its way up to the very top. Equal parts excitement and terror. "Fine," Danny says as he takes off his belt and unzips his pants. In two seconds he’s going to want to fall through the floor. After he kicks off his loafers he gives his khakis a swift downward tug and steps out of them. As he tugs off his socks he feels his junk slap against  his inner thigh and catches a glimpse of his starting to get hard dick. His face has to be ten shades of red; it feels like he's been staring into a blast furnace. _Just put the damn shorts on and act like it's no big deal._

Before he can do it Steve lets out an appreciative whistle, "Well look at you D. Now _that's_ what I call a sight for sore eyes, not to mention a very nice surprise."

"Just shut up, would you."

"I'm complimenting you. Jesus. Not only are you incredibly well endowed; you're sporting my idea of the perfect underwear."

"Well thank you very much." That he's able to form a complete sentence is pretty much a miracle. He grabs the shorts; he needs to get the damn things on. _Now_. He holds them out, desperate to put them on, but, something's wrong.  _What's got them cinched so tight at the waist?_ There's no button or zipper; his hands shake as he looks for one.

"Here D," Steve says standing up. "Let me help you."

Before he knows it, the shorts are gone. He stands there, cupping a hand over his crotch as he watches his partner unlace a white cord that zig zags between two rows of eyelets on the front of the shorts. "It'd be nice," he says, surprised that he can even speak, much less sound a little peeved, "if they made those things like every other pair of trunks-you know with a button or snap or some other widely recognized closure device."

Steve chuckles when he hands the shorts back. "So sorry this _closure device_ isn't to your liking. Here you go, just put these on." 

He doesn't even attempt to pretend not to stare while he watches Danny step into the shorts.

_Shit._

It takes time for Danny to pull the things on and get his junk packed into the nylon compartment meant to give it some, but not near enough support. He can feel Steve's eyes on him; can hear his breathing quickening. As soon as has the shorts on, Steve steps toward him. Barely a few inches separate them. "Here let me help you with that _closure device_."

This is when Danny honestly loses the ability to speak. His tall dark and handsome partner, the one who's been wrecking havoc with his dick all these months has his hands less than an inch away from said appendage. They're the amazing hands that dismantle explosives, crush tracheas, and take out all kinds of baddies and now only a thin layer of cotton is between them and Danny's dick. As Steve slowly tugs on the shorts' cord his long fingers brush over Danny's cock. He's got to be doing it on purpose the way his fingers keep making completely unnecessary contact. Danny's dick twitches eagerly, rutting inside the shorts until it's horizontal and just below where Steve is finishing tying up the shorts.  "O....kay, that's good. Thank you," Danny mumbles, taking a step backwards and turning like he wants to look in the mirror.

"Whoa wait a minute, I wasn't finished."

_Of course you're not.  
_

Like it's the most natural thing in the world Steve sidles up behind him and reaches around to finish the knot he was tying. When he's done, he doesn't pull  his arms back and step away. Instead, he steps closer, pressing up against Danny’s back and locking his thumbs into the waistband of the shorts. Danny feels that hard sculpted chest behind him- feels something else hard too. Something poking into his backside. He looks into the mirror and locks eyes with his partner.  “So tell me Steve-just what is it you’re … uh, doing?”

With an innocent look but a in a voice that’s gruff with arousal, “I’m checking these shorts out-you know-seeing how they fit you.”

“No, Steve. I mean it. You’ve been dancing around something for way too long. Look at me." Danny glances down at his tented shorts. “Look at you,” He shifts his hips to rub against Steve’s errection. “Determining if these shorts fit is the last thing on your mind right now and you know it.”

Steve’s scruff tickles Danny’s ear and he leans in and whispers, “And is that a problem?” They lock eyes in the mirror again and Danny answers, “Apparently not and don’t ask me why because I have no clue.”

“Good,” Steve growls. “So you wouldn’t mind if I helped you out  of these?” His fingers are already starting to unlace Danny’s shorts.

"Other than the fact you j...ust got me into them- go for it,” Danny grits out.

As he undoes the shorts Steve undulates against Danny’s ass. 

“So what made you think I-“

“Shhh, quiet D. Just look in the mirror. Just watch.”

He does as he’s told; it's like Steve's taken over control of him.

 _Oh God_.

It’s like he’s watching some very high quality porn; he can’t take his eye off the muscular forearms snaking out around hips. He watches Steve’s hands work the shorts loose. When they’re completely untied and Steve tugs them down just far enough to let his hard cock spring free, he can’t help but moan out loud.

“Shhh, “ Steve warns. “Remember what Mike said.”

“I barely remember who the fuck Mike is. Look at me...look what you’ve done to me.”

An amused huff is Steve’s only response. Verbal that is. His expression goes intense; his skilled hands go into special ops mode- one skillfully stroking Danny’s cock with a thumb and forefinger while the other cups and squeezes his balls.

“Fuck!” Danny hisses, honestly weak in the knees and grateful to have Steve’s body propping him up. No surprise what Steve is doing has his poor dick rock hard and throbbing. “You….you’re uh….killing me,” he gasps.

“Then relax and play dead.” Steve tells him. “How about we get rid of these?”

It's not like Steve expects an answer. The board shorts are already being tugged down over his thighs and then past his knees . “Lift your foot,” Steve tells him when they reach his ankles. He complies which earns him a “Good and now the other one.” There’s clearly some kind of closed circuit between Steve’s voice and his dick . He watches in the mirror, incredulous at the way it eagerly bobs up at Steve’s praise.

_Oh God. Look at me._

He’s totally naked, rock hard and so aroused it hurts.

Cuckoo-ville.

And he’s making crazy unintelligible sound in his throat while he presses back against Steve. "This...this is crazy," he stutters.

“I got you D. Just go with it.”

Steve's voice has some kind of hypnotic power. Danny closes his eyes –mentally giving himself permission to do as he's told. It’s not like he has any other choice. His cock, encased in Steve’s tight grip is dusky; a long silvery strand of precum hangs from its tip.

“Look at you D.” Steve whispers in his ear, “God you look amazing.”

He opens his eyes and what he sees takes him over the edge. Steve is watching him in the mirror. His eyes are narrowed, almost feral. “Come for me Danny,” he gruffs as he increases the pace of his strokes and cups Danny’s ball sack in his other hand. “Do it!” he hisses .

Danny goes rigid. A shocked throaty grunt slips between his lips . Back arched,  he goes up on his toes. Eyes shut tight he gives in to an indescribable sensation that melts his spine and steals his breath.

“That a boy, Danny.”

He only half hears Steve. There’s an incredible rushing sound in his head. He bites his lip, fighting not to scream out loud. His orgasm feels that incredible.

Like it’s their hundredth and not first time Steve lightens his touch as soon as Danny starts to come down . With a feathery touch he strokes him, spreading his seed from the tip of his cock up and down his shaft. "Ohh....G....od," Danny shudders, all but collapsed against Steve.

"You like this?" Steve asks him, lowering the two of them down on the bench, holding Danny on his lap as he kisses his shoulders. 

"Like...this?" he manages to answer after a while."You, Steven... give a whole new meaning to shopping."

"I just like to be very thorough, Danny."

"Damn. I have no idea what path we just started down but you can be very thorough with me any time you want to."

"Thank you Danny. Trust me- I'll be taking you up on that."

`fin~

 

 

 


	2. Going to a PTA Meeting

“Look you don’t have to come with me to this thing.”

“I know that D.”

“I mean I appreciate it and everything but just because you and I have uh…become, um, _close_ , doesn’t mean you have to suffer through this.”

“Would you stop D? First of all being with you while you do your dad thing isn't something to suffer through. You mean more to me than you realize. And Grace? Well, you and  Grace are the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time.”

“Okay buddy. Seeing as you’re clearly set on coming, let’s get a move on.”

___~___

They're pulling into the school parking lot when Steve asks, “Hey Danny, at the risk of sounding stupid, what exactly does a PTA do?”

“Good question. As far as I can tell it raises money and does good stuff for the kids. Basically it’s something a bunch of women and a few men get into so they can be super connected to their kids’ school and help out at the same time.”

“And that's why you're in it?”

“No. I am in it because Gracie Williams locked her sad puppy dog eyes on me and told me there wasn’t going to be a sixth grade dance because no one volunteered to head up the wrapping paper sale which funds said dance. “

“So you’re in charge of a _wrapping paper sale_?”

“I am.”

“And just what does that entail?”

“Well tonight’s the kick off for the sale. I gotta get everyone at the meeting super excited about going out and selling wrapping paper so they’ll get all the other parents excited so we make enough money to put on a decent dance.”

Steve’s eyes narrow. “Well come on. Let’s get in there and get the troops fired up.”

________`_______

It’s hands down the most entertaining PTA meeting Hokulani Elementary School has ever seen.

Danny’s presentation on  the need to raise funds and the merits of the particular brand of paper they’re selling has every one in the cafeteria laughing and promising to sell reams of the stuff. What really takes the meeting over the top, though, is the little demonstration that he and Steve put on after his talk.

Demonstration Steve's brainchild by the way.

After he’s just told the room full of women that each roll of paper holds far more than any store bought variety Danny invites Steve to come up and join him. As Steve saunters to the front of the cafeteria, Danny explains he’s happy to introduce his partner on the H50 force, a decorated Navy SEAL and adopted uncle to his daughter Grace. A palpable thrum moves through the room. Every eye is on Steve when he joins Danny and flashes one of his million dollar smiles at the crowd.

“So we’re going to have a little wager, “ Danny tells the rapt women. “How many times to you think this roll of paper will go around my buddy here?”

An excited titter spreads across the room.

Steve smiles at the women as they call out their guesses. After a few seconds Danny holds up his hand. “So twenty times is the highest I’ve heard so far-anyone else think more than twenty times?”

There’s a collective murmur that twenty is their best guess. Danny calls for two volunteers to do the honors and there’s practically a combination stampede/cat fight as half the room scrambles for the roll of paper he’s holding up. Using his best crowd control skills, Danny picks his two lucky volunteers and gets the rest of the women to go back in their seats. “Okay ladies,” he says grinning as he hands them a roll of paper. “Go ahead and wrap this handsome package up.” His eyes meet with Steve’s when he says ‘package’ and they give each other a split second eye roll before the women get started.

Steve pretends to be putty in the hands of the two lucky package wrappers. He lifts one arm up to trap the paper under it and then holds both arms tight against his sides while the two women wrap the paper around him .

“One . Two…Three-“ Danny counts off as they pull the paper tightly around the Steve. . When he passes twenty, a cheer goes up and the whole room joins him in counting.

“Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three!”

As it turns out, a roll of the super duper premium wrapping paper about to be peddled all over Honolulu can encircle a buff, built Navy SEAL **23** times. _Who knew_. All the women go into a frenzy when Danny tapes the end of the roll of paper securely to Steve’s chest.

“And now for one last demonstration of this paper’s amazing quality,” Danny announces, “I’m going to ask Steve here to break out his ‘restraints’ so to speak and, in doing so, show you ladies just how strong this fine wrapping paper really is. Steve, when you’re ready.”

This has the ‘troops’ in another frenzy. Steve assumes a look of extreme concentration, takes a deep breath and looks like he's attempting to move his arms and break free of his wrapping paper cocoon. When the paper refuses to yield he takes another deep breath and tenses his entire body.

You could honestly hear a pin drop.

A pulsating vein fills on the side of Steve’s neck. Eyes closed tight, he tries again.

The entire PTA , including Danny cheers wildly when, with a  deep grunt Steve’s arms rip through the paper. Whooping and ogling, the women can’t seem to take their eyes away as he pumps his fist in the air.

And smiles a sly little smile at Danny.

____~___

“So that went well?” Danny says as they head to the PTA’s storage closet to put away the rolls of wrapping paper he’d used in his little pep talk. The closet used to be home to the school’s floor buffers and vacuums. Now that they’re kept in the new wing, the PTA has dibbs on their spacious former home.

“Yeah I think it did,” Steve agrees waiting while Danny unlocks the closet. “You know what D?”

“What?”

“I really liked watching you up there getting all those Moms fired up.”

“Me? You’re the one who really got them going.”

“I disagree. What I did was cheap Chippendale stuff. What you said about going the extra mile for the kids-about giving them good, clean fun close to home was on the money. The  way you cajoled and challenged and charmed those women was incredible.”

Danny’s eyes narrow. “Are you playing me Steven?”

“Not at all. I’m just telling you how impressed I was.”

“Why thank you for that. I’m going to go ahead and believe you.”

“As you should because it’s true. And you want to know something else?”

“What?”

“Seeing you doing what you just did… well, it kinda made me hot.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“So you are playing me?”

“No I’m not.”

“You’re just letting me know that my ‘Sell wrapping paper for Hokulani School’ speech got you hot?”

Steve drops the rolls of paper he’s carrying and takes a step toward Danny. ‘Yeah it did.” His voice is a little rough and a lot aroused.

“Whoa buddy back down. We are in a public school. An institution of higher learning if you will.”

“Higher learning?”

“You heard me.”

“So get ready to learn a thing or two.”

“I mean it Steve- some of the moms could still be around.”

“Around the school maybe but not,” Steve says as he closes the closet door, ”in here.”

“Good d…damn thing. “ Danny stutters. “Come on babe, we better take this back to your place.”

“No can do Danny. I can’t walk out of here with this.”

 _This_ is an impressive bulge behind Steve’s zipper. He points to it and then locks eyes with Danny for his reaction.

“Oh man,” Danny murmurs, paralyzed.

On cue and fluidly Steve pulls Danny toward him. When he has him directly in front of him, he starts to slowly grind against him. Eyes open, pupils dilated, he studies the flow of reactions on Danny’s face. “Come on D,” he whispers. “No one knows we’re in here- no one’s probably still in the building..”

It was true.

No one was.

As it turns out, it was a good thing because once Steve had Danny’s pants and boxers down around his ankles and his cock firmly in hand, the sounds coming out of the closet were hard to mistake.

“Oh s…shit!” Danny hissed.

“Shhh,” Steve warned as he unzipped and tugged down his own jeans.

“Oh God," or something like it was Danny's reaction when he saw Steve’s cock spring free.

From that point on the sounds coming out of the closet were reduced to  grunts and moans as Steve’s skillful hands gripped and stroked  his and Danny’s cocks

Hard.

And Fast.

After that muffled thumps and thuds suggested that the closet’s inhabitants had perhaps collapsed on the boxes surrounding them.

Much later Danny and Steve quietly slipped out of the school’s side entrance and into Danny’s car.

“I got to say D.” Steve says as he slides Danny’s key in the ignition, “ I could really get into PTA meetings.”

~~~fin~~~


	3. Celebrating an anniversary

“You want another beer, D?”

“Hell yeah. Keep em coming,”

After Steve delivers the beer and drops down in the chair next to Danny he takes a long draw on his own beer, studying his partner carefull. “So something on your mind tonight?”

“Nah , I just want to get a little buzz on.”

“You’re not going to try an get me to do naughty things to you again tonight, are you?”

“Pffft. In your dreams. Trust me this Jersey boy’s ass needs a little rest.”

Instantly concerned, in fact, sliding to the edge of his seat to get a better look at Danny, Steve asks, “I didn’t hurt you last night did I?”

“Relax babe. No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just uh, shall we say, _very aware_ of what we did last night.. I figure a day or two off makes sense. “

“Absolutely . I agree 100 %. You want me to check you out – you know just to be sure you’re fine?”

“No I do not want you checking my ass out.”

“I'm serious D. I have some really good aloe ointment.”

“You keep this up and I gonna make my ass off limits to you for a week.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t be rash. Let’s change the topic.”

“Yes. Let’s”

“So back to my first question-what’s the occasion? I mean isn’t your maximum two beers on a work night?”

“Well I see that moving in with you has definitely made you an expert on my habits.”

“Does that mean I’m right?”

“Yes it does, however, tonight I’m making an exception. It just so happens Decemeber 2nd has special significance for me.”

Steve’s forehead furrows. Danny can practically see the wheels turning behind those gorgeous, bottomless eyes. “No it’s nothing you should have remembered. Stop looking so worried.”

“So what’s special about today?”

“Today, Steven, happens to be the day I Rachel and I were married.”

“December 2nd? You guys were married December 2nd?”

“Yes we were.”

Steve gets quiet. After he takes a long sip of beer he stares out at the water. Still quiet.

“I’m sorry. Is the fact that I was married on this day many years ago some kind of mood kill?”

“No. No. it’s not that. It’s just … I mean I ….oh shit, I don’t know what I mean.”

“This is unlike you Steven Why are you suddenly tongue tied?”

“Well since you moved in I’ve been happier than I can ever remember being. Not just happy, pretty much ecstatic.”

“ And?”

“And I kinda thought you felt the same way.”

“You would be right.”

“So why are you celebrating your anniversary?”

“I am not celebrating my anniversary.”

“Shit Danny quit talking in circles.”

“Okay okay, let me explain. And please wipe that hurt puppy dog look off your face.”

“I will after you explain. Maybe.”

“Okay. Here goes. Until this year, ever since the divorce, every time my anniversary rolled around I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. I’d start getting depressed a few weeks before the actual day and it would take me a few weeks afterward before I felt like myself again.”

“Oh man D." Steve looks absolutely stricken. "Have you been feeling like shit and I didn't even notice?"

“No you big goof. That’s exactly why I’m breaking my two beer minimum and sitting out here getting a delicious buzz on. For the first time ever I feel fantastic on this special day. I wasn’t a failure. I didn’t let anyone down. Rachel and I just weren’t right for each other. Now that I’m here with you and we’re uh, doing what we're doing, I see what a real, loving relationship looks and feels like and … well, hell. It makes me as you said a while ago, ecstatic. I finally got that monkey off my back –that feeling that I was no good at relationships that I would never be good at one.”

Steve stands up, his eyes glimmering. “Come here, you,”

“What? Sit down. Let's finish our beers.”

“No way D. I need you here. Now.”

Smiling and giving his partner a tolerant little chuckle Danny get up. Instantly Steve has him in a bear hug that morphs into another kind of hug complete with a long kiss that honestly leaves Danny breathless.

And hard.

“God I love you,” Steve tells him when he finally lets him up for air.

“Ditto for me babe. You… you’ve pretty much turned my world into an incredibly happy place.”

Arms loosely around Danny and leaning back so he can look him in the eye, Steve smiles and shakes his head . “So you’re happy? You’re happy on this island? You’re happy with this life?”

“Yes Steven I believe I just said that.”

“Good to know.  So what would you say  to going inside and letting make you happy in another way?”

“I believe we already had this discussion.”

“No. I don’t’ mean doing _that._ I mean I want to take you up to our room and I want to strip you and using just my hands I want to make you cum so hard you lose your mind.”

“Holy fuck pal. Do you even know what that little speech of yours just did to my dick?”

Steve pulls Danny closer and presses against him. “I have a pretty good idea.”

“Well I guess it would be quite a fitting way to celebrate this date.”

“Yes it would be.”

“So we just gonna stand here talking or what?"

Steve laughs and lets Danny go. “No. You’re going to head inside and I’m going to be right behind you and after I close the windows so the neighbors don’t hear you, I’m going to pretty much drive you out of your mind.”

“Oh man. Count me the fuck in.”

Steve flashes that sly, ‘you have no idea’ smile of his and nods for Danny to go into the house.

A minute later the outdoor light on the lanai goes out, seconds after that the entire house is dark.

The next day Chin gets a call from Steve telling him that he and Danny won’t be in –that they’re working from home. After he hangs up he shakes his head and smiles.

_Crazy boys._


	4. Dealing with an injury

“Would you just get back on that couch and off your leg for Pete’s sake!”

“I’m looking for the remote.”

“Which is on the coffee table right where I left it after I told you I was leaving it there.”

Steve scowls at Danny and then at the coffee table. “Oh. I didn’t see it.”

“So I figured.” Danny watches his partner make it back to the couch. It’s slow going on crutches and Steve’s obviously hurting given the way he’s gritting his teeth and grunting with each step. By the time he drops down on the couch sweat is beaded over his lip and his color has gone greyish.

“Okay that’s it! I’ve had it with you playing a rough tough, I-don’t-need-pain-killers SEAL.”

“I don’t Danny,” Steve tells him for about the fifth time. The problem with his assertion is he’s holding his breath and winces when he lifts his leg up on the couch.

Not a very convincing image.

“Right you big lug. Just like Grace doesn’t need her inhaler.” Sounding pissed but looking worried Danny helps position Steve’s cast in the middle of two pillows. He watches him lay his head back and hears him groan and has finally had enough. “Okay that’s it! I’m done with you playing Superman. You’re not in a Navy SEAL barracks and I'm not one of your tougher than nails pals. This is our home Steve and I’m your partner and I care a hell of a lot about you.”

Pushing back against the sofa Steve studies Danny. His expression goes a little contrite. “I know you care D. it’s just that-“

“No no no, shut it babe, I’m not done.”

After a pained wince Steve holds his breath, braced for the rest of the diatribe.

He’s not disappointed.

“As I was saying, I care a hell of a lot about you. Maybe too much. I don’t know, I can’t help it. Back in the day when it was just you, you could get hurt and lay there in all kinds of pain and I guess your pals thought it was brave or stoic or whatever. The thing is when you’re in pain, which you obviously are, I’m in pain. I’m not kidding my gut is in a knot right now. I need you to get some relief . I need to see you stop wincing and in a little while , when she gets home from school, be able to visit with Grace. Seeing you sweating and pale and gritting you teeth is killing me. It just is. “

Steve doesn’t answer right away. If the look on his face is any indication, he’s pretty blown away by what Danny just said. Wisely, when he does find his voice, the first words he says are, “I’m sorry.”

Now it’s Danny who doesn’t answer right away. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, angling himself so he can look Steve in the eye he does just that.

It’s probably only twenty seconds that their eyes are locked but a stream of unspoken messages flow between them.

“Hell, D,” Steve says shaking his head, “I’m being an ass hole.”

“Sorta, kinda.”

“I…. I just always say no to pain meds; it’s just the way …”

“The way you used to do things?”

“Yeah. That.”

A hint of a smile flashes across Danny’s face. “But you, make that _we’re_ , turning over a new leaf tonight?”

It’s clearly difficult for Steve to smile, his breathing is fast and his color a little worse but he manages a weak one and says, “I’m good with a couple of those pain pills.”

Danny smiles back, “Well I’m good with getting a couple of them for you.” He leans in and kisses Steve on the forehead. “Wait right here.”

 

_____~_______

Epilogue

 

“Ya know wha, D?”

“What Steven?”

“These pain pill are really gooh.”

“Oh they are, are they?"

“Yeah my leg doesn't hurt at all.”

“Well I’m happy to hear that."

“But ya know wha?”

“What Steven?”

“Somthin else is hurtin a lil bit.”

“And what would that be?”

“Don’ get mad at me, D.”

“I won’t get mad at you. Just tell me what hurts.”

“My dick.”

“What ? Did you get kicked?”

“Nah…. It’s just those pills you gave me. All of a sudden, my lil boys are kinda aching and my dick is kinda hard.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah- isn’t tha crazy?”

“That, Steven is very crazy”

“Any chance you could help me out, buddy?”

“You really think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah I do.”


	5. Helping with insomnia

“So look who’s out here with the night owls, again.”

“What are you doing Danny? Did I wake you up?”

“No not really. I had to pee and when I got back in bed I realized a certain someone was missing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“You should go back to bed. At least one of us should get a decent night’s rest.”

“Zip it buddy. I’m not going anywhere.”

To solidify his promise Danny drops down in the chair next to Steve. “So what was it this time?”

Steve sighs. “It doesn’t matter.”

“How about you just tell me anyway?”

“Come on D. I told you ever since you moved in. I’m not a good sleeper. It’s no big deal.”

“Okay it’s no big deal.”

A few minutes pass. Neither of them says anything. Both of them stare out over the water. There’s a full moon but right now a canopy of clouds obscures it. A northwest wind rustles the palms over them. Every now and then a night bird expresses his deep disdain for the unsettled weather with a throaty caw.

Danny finally breaks the silence, “So it’s always been like this for you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Since like high school?”

“No.” Steve takes a slow deep breath. “Despite everything that was going on when I was in high school, sleep wasn’t on my list of major problems.”

“So when?”

 When he doesn’t get an answer Danny throws out a prompt. “Was it our country’s esteemed Naval academy that messed up your snoozing?”

“Nah. I was so exhausted every night I slept like a baby.”

An edge creeps into Danny’s voice. “Damn SEALS- so did those nut cases do it to you?”

Steve's soft amused huff ends as quick as it begins. “No Danny. I slept fine back then.”

“So this was … kinda recent?”

“Yeah. I guess. I mean , and don’t take this the wrong way, I pretty much stopped sleeping like a normal person about the time I met you.”

A thousand connections fire off in Danny’s brain. He knows enough to say nothing at first. When he does speak he surprises Steve. “I’m an idiot not to have figured that one out.”

“Why’s that? Just because that was when my dad was killed? No way you should expect me to still be losing sleep this many years later.”

 “I should have at least suspected it."

"Why. It makes no sense."

"Yes it does if there's something about his death that you’re still trying to work out-something about it that’s still bouncing off the walls in that very complicated brain of yours.”

 “What’s to work out D? He’s dead. He was murdered. And I'm 100 % responsible for it.”

 “Whoa whoa, hold up there buddy. Exactly how do you come up with that last statement.”

 “How? Come on D you’re a detective. The only reason Hesse had anything to do with my Dad was to get to me-to try to get me to release his brother.”

 “Okay. So if that makes you responsible for your pop's death then it was that diplomat’s fault that one of his daughters was killed and the other one barely escaped the same fate ? You remember that guy don’t you?”

 “Of course I remember him but it’s not the same.”

 “Why?”

 “I don’t know it’s just not.”

“Okay how about this, then. When Gracie was kidnapped a few years ago. That was all my fault right? I mean I was the one who bought that lunatic into the same orbit as my daughter's.”

 Silence once again settles over them. This time even the night birds are quiet.

 Danny finally breaks the silence. “Providence babe.”

 “Care to elaborate?”

 “Providence, fate, karma, pick your term for it. Our lives are going to play out the way they’re going to play out-we can’t blame or praise ourselves for most of what happens. I like to think that instead of being the pilot I’m just along for the ride. There are going to be some God awful bumps along the way – some so steep we get thrown right out the car and have to find a way to pick ourselves up and get back in. On the flip side there are going to be moments of happiness so intense we'll feel like the luckiest man in the universe-like if we died that very second it would be okay-that we’d already been to the top of the mountain.”

 “I’ve never heard you so philosophical Danny.”

Danny snorts. “Philosophical? Don’t kid yourself. This Jersey boy doesn’t know Plato from Nietzsche. That little spiel I just gave you is more of a survival strategy than a philosophy. I’ve been thrown for a loop more than a few times. Until just a while ago I was like you. Blaming myself. Hating myself. Feeling like I’d screwed up –like I’d let people I loved down. “

 “So what happened to change that?”

 “You’re not going to like the answer.”

 That brings Steve to the edge of his chair. His eyes are laser-focused on Danny when he says, “I’m listening.”

 “So you know when I head off to PT for my knee?”

 "Yeah?”

“Well it’s really more like MT I go to.”

“MT?”

“As in mental therapy.”

“I’m not following.”

“I haven’t been truthful with you Steve and I’m sorry for that. I’ve been seeing a therapist for the past two years. I started seeing him when Matt died. “

“What made it you start doing that?" Steve sputters. "Why did you hide it from me?”

“I started doing it because of Grace and to a lesser extent, but not any less importantly, because of you.”

Steve nods for Danny to go on.

“You remember how bad off I was when we got back from Columbia-how worried sick you were about me?”

“And?”

“Well my sweet daughter was even more worried. She saw me pulling away and not being myself and she called me on it in the way only a 12 year old can.”

“What did she do?”

“It still blows me away when I think about it. We were eating dinner-here as a matter of fact. It was that weekend you went spear fishing with Chin. So I'm sitting there thinking things are going okay. She seems to be enjoying my Lasagna when all of a sudden she puts down her fork and says, “Danno, can I talk to you about something?”

 “Sure. Anything,” I say to her.

“I know you’re very sad about Uncle Mattie, she tells me. Then she says "And I know it’s called grieving because Mommy and I talked about it.”

“Go on,” I told her.

“But you’re really scaring me. You don’t seem like... like my Danno anymore. You don’t laugh. You don’t give me those funny looks. I’m… I’m afraid I’m losing you just like you lost Uncle Mattie.”

“She starts crying right about then, Steve. Big ole tears roll down that beautiful face of hers. It all but killed me. I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what. I told her I was so sorry to be hurting her but I just didn’t know how to climb out of the deep dark hole I was in. And you know what she goes and says?”

“I think I do.”

“She says not to feel bad, that sometimes people get so sad they can’t get over it by themselves. But not to worry she tells me. There’s this thing called therapy-her counselor at school told her about it. Then she takes out this smudged piece of paper and unfolds it and gives it to me."

“Here,” she says. “This is a list of people who do therapy; they're called therapists." Shaking his head Danny continues,"Then she tells me her counselor gave her the list and put stars stars next to names of the ones she knew-that they are really good ones. Do you believe it Steve? My little girl does that.”

The moon has managed to slip out from behind the clouds. Danny can see that Steve’s eyes are glistening; he reaches over and takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah I believe it,” Steve answers, his voice unsteady. “Grace is an amazing girl. She loves you with her entire heart and soul.”

“Kind of like the way I love you.”

After giving Danny a little huff  Steve sits back and stares out at the water. Danny’s hand is still in his ; he gives it a squeeze and then says, “And you didn’t tell me where you were really going because I always rant about how worthless therapy is?”

“Pretty much.”

“And you’re worried about me, like Grace was worried about you?”

“Very much.”

Steve’s quiet again. Far out on the horizon the faintest slivers of gold and pink are starting to slice through the darkness. “So Danny, he asks quietly. “Do you still have that list by any chance?”

“I do.”

“You think I could take a look at it?”

“Most definitely. But there’s just one caveat.”

“Which is?”

“Paul Horimoto is off limits to you.”

"That's who you see?"

"Yep."

“What you’re not willing to share him with me?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you seem to think he’s really good.”

“He is  but there are other very good therapists on the list-therapists who do not know a plethora of very intimate facts about you and I.”

“What? You talk about _us_ with this guy?”

“I sure do. How do you think I manage to put up with you and all your constant shenanigans ?”

“I never knew I was so difficult.”

“I wouldn’t call it difficult. I would call it _complicated_. And let me tell you, I love every single complicated thing about you. Hell, if I had to see Paul every day to figure out how to navigate life with you, I would. You, make that you and Gracie mean the whole world to me.”

“Come here,” Steve says, standing up and reaching for Danny. “You mean the world to me too D. I thank God every day that you showed up in my Dad’s garage.”

Danny gives his partner a smile and an amused huff and is about to say something sarcastic when he’s silenced by one of Steve’s trademark, full of SEAL stealth kisses. It’s the kind of kiss that gathers speed by the second and instantly has his nether parts throbbing.

“Whoa,” he gasps when Steve lets him up for air. “Th… that was something.”

Grinning, "Did you like that?"

"I did."

“I'm glad. You know what D?”

“What?”

“I  think I feel like going to bed.”

“Oh you do?”

“Yes and after I do what I plan to do with you there I’m pretty sure both of us are going to sleep like babies.”

“Oh man. You just made my dick do a handstand.”

 As he steers him toward the house, Steve leans down and whispers to Danny, “Just wait until you see what else I’m going to make your dick do.”

~fin~

 


	6. Getting Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this goes back to the early days-before the boys were a couple

Much to Danny’s dismay their perp was fast and wily and zig-zagged all over the harbor front with he and Steve in hot pursuit. Finally, just when he was about to let Steve handle the chase solo they caught a break. For a guy who seemed to know the area really well their man proved otherwise and headed down the alley next to Matson Shipping’s huge freight terminal.

Big mistake.

Seconds later all three of them are out in the open on Matson’s huge concrete pier.

A pier surrounding on three sides by water.

“Hands up where I can see them!” Danny yelled

“Now!” Steve added.

Their suspect hesitated for exactly one split second before diving off the pier and into the murky waters of Honolulu Bay. _So much for listening to and following directions_

“Shit!” Steve and Danny screamed in unison right before they jumped in after him.

A few minutes later the dripping, sputtering suspect was being escorted into the back of a HPD cruiser.

A few feet away Danny was running his fingers through his dripping hair. Next to him Steve doing the same thing.

“Job well done, gentlemen,” Chin said as he walked up. “Looks like you could use a towel?”

“You think so?’ Danny snarked, never in a very good mood when he found himself totally and unexpectedly soaked.

“As a matter of fact,” Steve said to Chin, “that’s exactly what Danny and I could use. Can you handle this while we go get cleaned up?”

“Sure thing.”

That’s all Chin said. _Sure thing_. Funny how one sly smile added to just two words can say so much more.

_____~_____

“So you can drop me off at my place and swing back by for me on your way in.” Danny told Steve

“I got a better plan.”

“Oh you do? Care to fill me in?”

“Your place is a half hour away; mine’s five minutes. We’ll go to my place to clean up.  I’ve got some sweats and a t shirt you can borrow. “

“Hold on buddy. No way am I going to return to work wearing your hand-me-downs.”

“Who said anything about returning to work?”

“It’s barely two o’clock, Steven.”

“I’m aware of the time but we just collared a high value suspect, putting ourselves at great risk in doing so.  As the commanding officer of 5-0 I say both of us get the rest of the day off.”

“Oh you do, do you? So we go to your place, get cleaned up and then you take me home? Seems you’d still be doing that 30 min. drive you're trying to avoid.”

“No Danny. After we get cleaned up we take a couple of beers out on the lanai and kick back and enjoy a little R and R. “

“Beers? At 2:30 in the afternoon?”

“Yeah what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all just as long as it’s an infrequent occurrence for you.”

“Not to worry, it is.”

They drive the rest of the way in quiet. There’s some music on the radio that Danny doesn’t hate and traffic’s light which means it should be a relaxing trip. The problem is the same problem Danny’s been having ever since Steve McGarrett showed up in his life. He takes a sidelong glance at his partner and sure enough it happens again. Just the sight of the guy’s damp, tousled hair and angular jawline starts causing trouble. When Danny drops his gaze a few inches lower things get even worse. Steve’s damp T shirt is clinging to his sculpted chest and the  cool breeze coming in his open window is having a not unexpected effect. Danny looks away but the damage is already done. He shifts in his seat and  give his pants a tug that he hopes Steve doesn't see.

 _How is this possible?_ He, Danny Williams is a heterosexual man and father. Steve is an awarded Navy SEAL with a girlfriend. Yet said SEAl has concocted yet another ruse to get the two of them alone and about to strip down to their birthday suits.

Oh and said heterosexual father?

Well he’s so hard it hurts.

 

_____~_____

When they get to his place, Steve acts of course, as if nothing unusual is going on and after he unlocks the front door tells Danny to follow him to the laundry room. When they get there, while Danny’s wondering what to do next, without so much as a, ‘Do you mind?’ Steve starts to strip. He does it in what Danny would term his methodical mode, the one where he uses precise efficient moves to quickly get a job done. Danny just stands there with his mouth open.

“What’s wrong, Danny.”

“And so now you’re naked?” A nervous little giggle slips out as soon as he says it.

“And why aren’t you.”

“Uh….I guess I don’t know.”

What Danny does know is that he's never seen anything as incredibly hot as his partner's perfectly sculpted, perfectly naked body.

Steve tucks a towel around his gorgeous bareness, chuckling at Danny like he’s a kid, “Well you’re going be freezing if you don’t get out of these wet clothes.” He then proceeds to start unbuttoning Danny’s shirt.

“Uh I’m pretty sure I can do that myself.”

“That’s okay, I like getting you out of these damn shirts.”

“You seem to like getting yourself out shirts too.”

“Only when I’m around you.”

That requires a confirmation, “Only when you’re around me?”

“That’s right.”

Damn if Steve doesn’t say it with a sly little grin and damn if he doesn’t take Danny’s belt off, drop it on the floor, and start undoing his pants. Danny shivers.

“I told you you’d get cold.” Steve’s still got the smug, sly grin going but now there’s also a naughty glimmer in his eyes, “Come on, get these off,” he says, tapping his bare foot against Danny’s loafers.

There’s no way this can be happening except that it is. Feeling like he’s in a trance Danny toes off his shoes and then bends down and tugs off his damp socks.

Just like that.

Like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.

And now they're stark naked and both their dicks are ridiculously hard.

Without saying a word Steve stares at Danny’s chest like it’s the first time he’s seen it. It’s not of course, it’s just the first time he’s getting to do what he wants to which is run his fingers through Danny's thick hair and over his well defined muscles. “Nice,” he husks.

“You … like?” Danny asks, barely believing the words coming out of his mouth.

“I do.” Steve answers and  steps closer so their toes touch.

Danny’s not sure how or why but he knows it's okay to reach out and run a finger tip over one of Steve's hardened nipples. 

And then the other one.

Steve stands perfectly still. Perfectly gorgeous.

“Upstairs?” he whispers.

“If you….say so,”

“I say so.”

__________~_________


	7. Family Time

“So did everything go okay?” 

“Yes Danny, it went fine.”

“You seem... a little edgy?”

“I’m not edgy I’m… I’m just, hell D, I don’t know what I am. I just jacked off in a plastic cup and handed it to a nurse.” 

Danny suddenly got it. “Oh man. I’m such an idiot,” he said. “Come on . Let’s get going, anywhere you want go go- Side Street- Pete’s you name it I’m buying.” 

“Whoa.That’s a nice offer D but I really just want to go home.” 

“Okay. I’m good with that too. We’ve still got a few of those steaks in the freezer- we could grill them and put together a salad, toss in a few cold ones. What do you say, babe? “ 

“Sounds good.”

____~_____

Nine months later….

Ellie had helped them find the perfect woman. Erin was athletic and smart and good looking in a quiet, confident way. No surprise she sailed through the pregnancy.

No surprise either that she was very sure of the ground rules. “As soon as your little guy makes his entrance, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to disappear. No way can I still be buds with you two, as much as I’d like to.” 

They’d protested and insisted and finally, after Ellie explained how right Erin was, agreed that they’d say their goodbyes at the hospital. 

Fast forward to the big day.

One minute both their phones were buzzing and the next they were on either side of Erin, coaching and encouraging and fighting back nervousness. In what felt like no time they were holding each others hand and watching their son come into the world. Tears streamed down their faces as they laughed at his indignant howl. More tears came later when they hugged Erin and said their good byes. 

_____~______

“So this is it.” Danny said unlocking the front door while Steve held the baby, “”We are officially a family.”

“Danno! Steve! You’re home!” Grace yelled running down the stairs two at a time.

“Make that we are officially a bigger family,” Steve said blinking hard. On cue the little bundle in his arms let out a plaintive cry. 

"Here give me that little troublemaker. His big sis wants to feed him."

"Can I Danno? Can I really?"

"Of course you can peanut. Come on, there's a rocking chair upstairs with your name on it upstairs. 

 

____~______


	8. Doing Research

Just after Thanksgiving Steve noticed that Danny was spending a lot of time on his laptop. At first he didn’t think too much about it but then he noticed that every time he ducked into Danny’s office, his partner was staring at his computer monitor. What really got him curious was the fact that whenever he showed up, either at work or at home, Danny immediately stopped whatever he was doing. And, in Steve’s opinion, acted kind of guilty.

They had been living together for a little over a year and everything was great between them. Better than great. Steve told himself this web surfing secrecy of Danny’s was probably nothing but he'd had too much intelligence training to just let it go. Finally one night when he came into the family room after doing the dishes and Danny slammed his laptop shut, he bit the bullet “What’s up with you, D?” he asked. “You got some kind of porn addiction or something?”

“Once again Steven I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I’m not even sure what I’m talking about. It’s just that you seem to be online a lot recently and it seems like you’re trying to hide whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Well let’s see if I can help you out. What month is this?”

“December.”

“And what special holiday occurs in December?”

“I am well aware that Christmas is coming, Danny. Are you trying to tell me all this on line stuff you're doing is about Christmas?”

“Not trying-it’s the truth. I have a young daughter who I'd like to make very happy this holiday season and given the dearth of good retailers on this island I find myself having to do my shopping online.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“But I haven’t seen any packages?”

“Well that’s because I’m having everything sent to Chins place. Gracie would find anything I had delivered here no matter how well I hid it.”

Steve wasn’t 100 % convinced but decided to pretend he was, “You’re really a great dad , Danny, you know that?”

"Well thank you. I try.”

“So what are you getting her?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure I can trust you not to let the cat out of the bag.”

“Me?”

“Oh don’t look so insulted. I know you graduated top in your class in Surviving Interrogation 101 but you my friend have not gone head to head with Grace Williams. I’m not kidding you; when that little girl puts her mind to it, she can break even the most hardened criminal. “

“Okay fine. Don’t tell me.”

____~_____

 

Quite a few packages addressed to Daniel Williams were in fact delivered to Chin’s place. Chin kept them in a box in his hall closet and when December 23rd rolled around, brought the box into work and gave it to Danny. “So I’m guessing these are Christmas gifts?” he asked.

“Yep,” Danny said,  taking the box from him and quickly putting it under his desk.

“So are they for Steve or Grace or both?”

“Both.”

“There are a lot of presents there.”

“What can I say? I kinda like to spoil both of them.

“Nothing wrong with that brah.”

“That’s my philosophy. Hey thank you again for doing this for me.”

“No problem. I’m not sure about Grace but I know what Steve’s like and no way could you have kept him from checking out what you got him."

“Exactly.”

“So how are going to keep him from checking them out before Christmas?”

Danny pulls a bag of wrapping paper out from behind his desk. “I’m wrapping everything up here and then when I get home, putting them under the tree .”

“Nice,” Chin says. “And you think they’ll be safe until Christmas?”

“I think they’ll be fine until tomorrow morning which is when we’re opening presents because Grace is going to be over at Rachels for Christmas Day.”

“Oh, so you should be good. “

“Yeah, I think I can keep an eye on the two of them for twelve hours.”

“Okay I’m out of here, Merry Christmas, Danny.”

“Thanks Chin. Merry Christmas to you too.”  
_____~_____

As soon as Chin left, Danny closed and locked his office door and wrapped all of Grace’s presents and a few of Steve’s and put them back in the box. These were the gifts he’d be giving out tomorrow. The rest he was saving for Christmas morning when it would be just he and Steve in the house. Right now he needed a little time to get familiar with the special presents he'd ordered. After so many hours of research on the Internet he was more than a little curious to see the actual items.

“Oh man,” he whispered to himself when he took the first of Steve’s ‘special’ gifts out of its box. Sleek and black with a thin wire protruding from it’s base, the thing looked like it could do a real number on Steve’s sweet spot-even before it was hooked up to the little black box that came with it. “Merry fucking Christmas, babe,” he said to himself. Just handling the thing was making him start to get hard. “Down boy,” he hissed and moved on to the next ‘special’ present. “Nice...very nice,” he murmured as he fingered the smooth leather ring. No surprise, his traitorous brain sent him an image of the thing snug and tight against the base of Steve’s gorgeous swollen cock. His own cock throbbed and twitched in eager anticipation. “Shit, he said, “I got to wrap this stuff up right now or I’m gonna cream my damn pants.”  
_____~______

_Christmas Day_

Soft Christmas music is coming out of the speakers on the bookshelf but neither of them are really processing any sensory stimuli at the moment. No way they could given the sensory explosion that just occurred. Sprawled naked on the rug in front of the Christmas tree, eyes closed and both still breathing a little fast, they look like they're in a high quality porn movie. Both their cocks are still swollen and every few seconds rut lazily up into the air. When John Bon Jovi starts singing Please Come Home for Christmas, Danny regains consciousness and giggles.

“Wha’s so funny?” Steve asks sounding a little drunk which is how he always sounds after a particularly mind blowing orgasm.

“I’m thinking you and could write a very naughty Christmas carol – all we got to do is take out _Home_.”

“You Daniel Williams are a very naughty boy.”

“And you love me?”

“And I love you very much.”

____~____


	9. Getting Lost

“I thought you went home?”

“I got lost.”

“Lost? Nice try Steven. You live on this island.”

“Look. I... I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Like what?”

“Like this, like coming back to your place ten minutes after I dropped you off. Don’t even ask me to explain what the hell I’m doing I just… I just-"

“You just better come in.”

_____~_____


	10. Meeting with the Governor

A noisy, high energy bird outside the window tries to jumpstart their slow motion, Saturday morning.

Bird be damned.

Steve stretches like he’s waking up but then drops one arm heavily across Danny’s bare chest.

Dead to the world, Danny barely reacts.

A good ten minutes pass before either of them moves again.

No surprise it’s Steve who after slowly running his tongue over his lower lip, lazily drifts into consciousness,

No surprise his moves, once he's wide awake are amazingly effective. After a roll to his side he drapes a leg over his partner and begins to nuzzle his neck. The deep kiss he gives him next is pure textbook.

Reflexively Danny arches up off the bed-his poor dick already doing the same thing. “Oh…man,” he half murmurs/half pleads.

“What’s that, D?”

“I dunno. Jus’ do what you just did again.”

Grinning, Steve does as he’s told, adding some skillful hand action for good measure. In minutes he has Danny wide awake and rock hard. “I see your little guy is happy to see me?”

“There’s nothing _little_ about my guy and yes, he’s happy. Ohhhh…guuuuh. Fuck that feels good.”

 _That_ is what Steve is doing with his mouth. One minute he’s gently running his tongue up and down Danny’s cock; the next ,with his lips tightly pursed sucking hard on its tip.

“Aghhh, jee….sus!”

“Something wrong Danny?”

“Only that I’m about to cum like a freight train.”

“Is that right? Well we just better-“

Before Steve can finish what he’s saying his phone emits an ‘all hands on deck' ringtone that both of them instantly recognize.

“No!,” Danny groans as Steve stops what he’s doing and sits up. “Do not answer that,” he hisses.

As if he stands a chance.

“It’s the Governor Danny. I have to.”

“No you don’t-“

“McGarrett,” Steve says sounding like he’s in full military dress instead of naked and hard.

Danny’s had enough. No way should anyone hold that kind of sway over either of them.

“No. It’s not a problem sir,” Steve says and then, forehead creased in concentration, listens intently.

It turns out that stealth ops are not relegated to Steve’s wheelhouse. Sliding up along side him Danny sets his sight on his target. A split second later his lips tighten around the tip of a certain, gorgeous cock.

“Aghhhh,”

“What was that Commander?”

“Ah… oh…nothing sir.”

“You sound like you’re in pain?”

“Just a charlie-aggghhhh-horse.”

“Charlie horse my ass,” Danny mumbles, mouth full.

“Is there someone with you Commander?”

“Ah…yes. Detective Williams stopped by for…for a swim.”

“I see. Well given the sensitive nature of this incident it would probably best for both of you to come to my residence and be debriefed by the ambassador’s security team.”

Danny has heard snippets of the governor’s side of the conversation and is having none of what the man is selling. It is after all Saturday and he is after all hard and horny. As Steve says "Yes sir," he takes hold his cock and begins to firmly stroke it.

Steve’s mouth drops open; a throaty groan slips out.

“Are you certain you’re all right, Commander?”

Danny continues his ministrations with one hand and grabs the phone from Steve with the other. “Uh actually no Governor, he’s not,” he says. “I’ve never seen a charley horse this bad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure he’s going to be able to get a shoe on. Maybe you better call Chin and Steve and I will meet up him once Steve’s uh, got this problem worked out.”

“If you really think-“

“I really think,” Danny answers emphatically.

“All right then. I’ll contact Detective Chin.”

“Good plan. Talk to you later. Bye.”

“I can’t believe you-“

“Shut up babe and let me see what I can do with this problem of yours.”

With a loud groan Steve drops back against the pillows.

Outside their window the same bird starts up again. Once again, but for an entirely different reason, neither of them hears a thing.


	11. Blind

“Exactly how long do we have to sit out here?”

“What? You’re not having fun?”

“No I am not having fun sitting out here with you and the mosquitoes in this…this, whatever the hell it is.”

“It’s a blind, Danny.”

“Okay. And when can we exit this lovely _blind_?”

Steve looks hurt, which of course makes Danny regret what he just said. “I’m sorry babe. I know you like this wilderness-hunting thing. I’m…I’m just not sure it’s my cup of tea.”

“Well you need to experience it before you decide that Danny.”

“Okay. Tell me. What am I about to experience?”

“So wild boars are out of control in this part of the island. The state is offering a bounty for any adult taken down, it’s that bad.”

“So how is sitting in this little shack related to what you just said?”

“You saw what I was doing when we were coming out here?”

“I saw you dropping chunks of bread and peanuts and candy as we walked out here. Quite frankly I was worried, once again, for your sanity.”

“Worry not D. Wild boars have unsophisticated tastes; that stuff I left a trail of will lure any and all of them right to our little blind.”

“Oh great.”

Ignoring Danny, Steve continues, “As soon as we have one of them in our sights we take him out and take him home. Chin just happens to be a master at roasting a wild boar.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Me?”

“Yes you, God damn it!” Steve yanks off his camouflage cap and wipes his forehead. He sounds frustrated and just a little pissed, off.  “How about you just go long with something I like for a change?”

Talk about a game changing moment.

Danny’s expression instantly changes. “Hey man, I’m being an idiot. I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s fine. Forget it.”

“No it’s not fine. This here? This is something you like. Something you really understand and here I am bad mouthing it.”

“It’s okay Danny.”

“There’s nothing okay about it. I’m sorry Steve.”

After he swats away a mosquito, “Apology accepted Thank you.”

Danny takes a deep, grateful breath. “So, how long until we see one of these bad boys?”

“It could be anytime now or it could be in a day or so. There’s no way to know.”

“Okay.”

“You hate this don’t you?”

“No, I don’t hate this. I’m here with you and no one else and that? Well that's right up there next to the best thing I could ever hope for.”

“Do not mess with me Danny.”

“I’m not. I’m serious.”

“Come here you.”

The way Steve pulls Danny close guarantees he believes him. The way he kisses him guarantees Danny is going to enjoy every minute he spends in the little shack they're in.

“So I kind’a... like this,” Danny gasps when Steve lets him up for air.

The look Steve gives him is wild and feral.

Just like the two boars who are feasting on the bait scattered all around the blind.

___fin____


	12. Staring

“Just what are you staring at?”

“I’m staring at you.”

“And the reason for that would be?”

“Well for starters you just walked out of the shower.”

“Me walking out of the shower merits you looking at me like that?”

“I wasn’t finished.”

Toweling himself off, Danny says, “Fine. Continue.”

“Before you dried off, your chest, make that the hair on your chest was dotted with a few strategically placed droplets of water.”

“Big deal, so my chest was wet.”

“Not just wet.”

“What?”

“Your nipples were, make that _are_ hard-rock. And kind of pebbled. Just the way they get when I flick my tongue over them.”

“Whoa buddy.“

“I’m not finished Danny. “

“Why am I not surprised.”

“As I was saying, not only _are_ your nipples hard-”

“Oh shit,” Danny says glancing down. When he looks up Steve’s eyes are smoldering and a sly little grin is tugging at the corners of his mouth. Danny picks up the pair of boxers he’d laid on the top of their dresser, “I uh get the distinct impression that putting these on would be a waste of time.”

“Totally. Get over here you.”

 ___fin____

 

.


	13. In Love

“You want whole wheat or rye,” Danny asks holding up two loaves of bread.

“Whole wheat, but if you want rye I’m fine with that too.”

“We’ll do rye next time. How about you go charm that nice lady behind the deli counter and get us some turkey?”

“Just turkey?”

“No you big dummy, who makes a turkey sandwich without swiss cheese?”

“Not I,” Steve says, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good thing. Get going you!"

It's hard for Danny not to stare at Steve as he hurries off. In fact he fails miserably. Those bare legs. Those slim hips. "Fuck me," he whispers under his breath.

____~_____

While Steve’s on his assigned mission, Danny zips through the produce section, tossing enough fruit and vegetables into their cart to last for at least a few days.

“Success,” Steve announces lofting turkey and swiss cheese into the cart from half way down the aisle.

“Would you behave!” 

“I am behaving, Danny. What else do we need?”

“Some of that Pinot we polished off last night-you know which one I'm talking about?”

With a lecherous look, “Of course I know." 

"So go get some."

"Hold your horses, D. I need your promise that another bottle of this stuff will have the same effect on you as the one last night?”

“Would you keep it PG please. For God’s sake were in Whole Foods.”

Steve sidles up behind Danny and slides his arms around him, “No one can hear me D, don’t worry.”

“Well someone is sure as hell gonna notice the way you're draped over me. Get off me you lug!”

Steve pecks Danny on the neck but backs away, stealthily adjusting his board shorts as he does.

“Would you leave your schlong alone and go get the wine. I swear to God I can’t even take you to the grocery store.”

“That’s not true. Of course you can Danny. We’re a good team. Look how fast we knocked this mission off.”

“And look how fast you got hard-in Whole Foods no less!”

“I can’t help it, D.”

“Just go get the wine.”

“Aye aye!”  
______~_____

They finally make it through the check out line and load the groceries in the back of Steve’s truck. As they’re heading out of the parking lot Steve brakes for a grey haired couple slowly pushing their cart toward an Oldsmobile Cutlass that's in absolutely perfect condition.

“If that isn’t the cutest thing,” Danny says softly.

“I know," Steve agrees, "look at the way he’s got one arm around her and one on the cart.”

“I’ll tell you what Steve,"

“What?”

“That’s what real love looks like." Danny shakes his head. Then he turns and looks Steve in the eye, his own eyes tearing up a little when he continues,  "That’s what tested, tried and true love looks like.”

“You think so?"

"I know so."

"I think you're right," Steve says as he watches the couple put their groceries in the trunk of their car. Once they're both in the car he slowly accelerates.

“You know what? I'll make you a promise," Danny says.

“What kind of promise?”

“Forty years from now if you and I and still shopping for groceries together I’ll let you push the cart with me just like those two.”

“Wait. You’ll let me put my arm around you at Whole Foods?”

“That I will. You can even talk dirty in my ear if you want to.”

“It’s happening D. Trust me, it’s happening.”


	14. In Peril

Under torture most men will say almost anything to make the pain stop.

Most men. 

Steve said nothing when his arms were twisted behind his back and lashed together with braided jute rope. 

He continued his silence when a hook was angled under the knotted rope and a motor began to softly whirr.

There was a barely audible catch in his breath when his feet left the floor but he managed to go completely silent a second later. After a few minutes of being suspended the way he was, his wrists and forearms began to ooze blood. As the rope darkened he stayed silent. 

Cattle have thicker hides and far fewer sensory nerves at the surface of their skin than humans. An electrified prod set at 5000 volts sends them running frantically in any direction as long as it’s away from the pain. The same prod held against Steve’s bare chest had him bucking and jerking like a crazed marionette. 

When his captors dialed up the current his eyes went wider and his scream grew more ragged but a scream was all they got. When they dropped the prod and switched to using their fists he grunted in pain but other than that and his harsh breathing, he was silent. 

“So how much more of this do you want to watch, Detective?”

“You know the answer to that you fucking ass hole,” Danny hissed. “Just stop all ready. He’s not going to talk.”

“Then perhaps we should adjust our strategy and direct our attention at you.”

_____~______


	15. Visiting Another Country

"So this is where you say thank you, Danny.”

"And just how many times do I gotta thank you babe?"

“Oh, I don’t know," Steve says stretching out on their bed and looking all kinds of satisfied. “I mean a few more times at least seeing how nice this place is.”

“Ok fine.” Danny flops down on the bed next to him. “How about I do it in the vernacular? Gracias Senor. Muchas Gracias y Gracias Capitano.”

Steve turns on his side so he can take a slow appreciative tour of Danny's naked body. “Gracias por?”

Smiling Danny answers, “Por this unbelievable trip to this unbelievable place. I mean, for fucks sake. We got our own bungalow and our own beach and our own pool and let me think. We’ve uh…christened said pool how many times?”

“Not that I’m counting but I believe the answer would be three.”

“Whew. I don’t know it f I can keep this pace up.”

“Not to worry D. After we sample some of the local cuisine and sip some tequila- I’m pretty sure you’ll be good to hit the pool again.”

“You are one cocky son of a bitch. You know that?”

“Me?

“Yes you.”

Grinning, “Gracias."


	16. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching up the order because...well just because

They had their suspect cornered and weapons on him. It should have been an easy takedown but, for some reason, _should haves_ never seemed to work in Danny’s favor.

“Hands in the air!” he screamed at the tall, sallow skinned man in front of them.

When the man didn’t move he repeated the order and Steve added his urgent SEAL-esque two cents. Instead of doing as told, their man looked at them with what could only be called a shit-eating grin.

That’s when, unbeknownst to Danny all _should haves_ flew right out the window. He kept his weapon trained on their suspect but saw nothing unusual. Steve's SEAL training forced him to take a second look. His vision, which was off the charts for far distance accuracy, caught the flicker in the ass hole’s eye when he let the messenger bag slide off his shoulder. It didn’t matter that he put a bullet in his right shoulder and dropped him a second later.

All that mattered was the bag on the ground and the liquid oozing out of it.

____~____

“Well I guess if it’s anything it’s not fast acting,” Danny said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt as he stared at the throng of technicians surrounding them.

“Relax, buddy. It’s probably nothing.”

“And that’s why we’re surrounded by all these nice people in full HAZMAT gear?”

“It’s just a precaution, D. You know how this kind of thing has to be handled.”

“I sure as hell hope you’re right.“

“Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, I’m Lt. Adams with HPD-Special Ops. I’m sorry but based on the initial readings we’re getting from the bag your suspect dropped, you’re both going to need to be decontaminated.”

“What the hell?“

“Take it easy Danny, it’s only a precaution”

“We’ve set up a De-com station over here,” Adams says nodding at the group of techs behind him. “If you’d both please come with me,”

“Sure,” Steve says.

“Wait a minute, just what does being decontaminated involve?”

“It’s nothing Danny. They’ll just spray us with a little water, pat us dry and that will be it.”

“Are you kidding me? We’re getting an involuntary shower courtesy of HPD? Count me out.”

“Come on D. it’s not like we have a choice.”

____~___

The ‘de-com station’ that Adams promised wasn’t a station at all. What it was, was four technicians in full hazmat gear standing in a circle with powerful looking hoses in their hands.

“So…what are supposed to do?” Danny whispered to Steve.

“Whatever they tell us to.” Steve answered with a shrug.

“Gentlemen we need you to take off everything you’re wearing.”

“What?” Danny asked as his head spun  from Steve to Adams and back again.

“Don’t sweat it D,” Steve said, already kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. “Just strip down and let these good people do what they have to do.”

Danny’s eyes go wide and wary as he watches Steve take off his shirt.

Again.

_Fuck._

This new partner of his not only loves to lose his shirt-he looks like a fucking Adonis every time he does.

“Detective, we need you to –“

“I heard you the first time already,” Danny snaps, toeing off his loafers and then, balancing on one foot and then the other,peeling off his socks. He’s slower than Steve but it’s not long before both of them are standing side-by-side buck-naked. Danny’s anxious and embarrassed; his hands tremble as he cups them over his crotch. Steve, on the other hand is …well, he’s Steve. Standing there like he’s in line to check in for a flight he waits to be told what to do. No hands cupped over anything. Bare and bold and oh God, so beautiful.

“So what are they gonna do?” Danny asks, keeping a firm grip of his junk and trying not to notice how absolutely gorgeous every inch of his partner is.

“Gentlemen,” Adams says, answering Danny’s question before Steve can, “If you would please raise you hands over your head and spread you legs.”

No surprise Steve does exactly as he’s told. Danny moves slower and more hesitantly for two reasons. He hates raising his hands and baring his junk for the world to see.  Spreading his legs only makes everything worse, but that's not reason number two. Watching Steve, naked as the day he was born, raise his arms up over his head and spread his legs all but paralyzes him. No statue in any museum anywhere could be half as gorgeous as what he's staring at.

“That’s it gentlemen,” Adams says, “This will only take a few minutes.”

 _Take your time_ , Danny thinks to himself until sprays of  high powered water hit him and he reconsiders. 

Having water sprayed from every possible direction at and into every possible part of his body is no treat. Thankfully in no time the all too serious techs turn off their hoses and  are handing him a towel which he can't wrap around himself fast enough-his poor dick is throbbing. He wants to think it's from being hosed down but he knows better. Not two feet away from him Steve is casually toweling himself off-the way he would, Danny guesses, in the privacy of his own bathroom. Looking totally relaxed, his partner rubs the towel over his chest and then angles it up under one arm and then slides it over to the other. Where he takes the lucky piece of cloth next has Danny all but hyperventilating. As if he's not out in the open surrounded by at least 50 people, Steve slides the towel over his belly and then angles it down between his legs. _Holy shit!_ Danny's terrified that the towel around his own middle is making a huge embarrassing tent and grabs one of the coveralls the techs had told him to change into once he's dried off.

"There's a bathroom over here," someone he'll be forever grateful to says. "You can go change into that there."

"Uh...okay, thanks."

"Don't mention it." 

He can't get to the restroom fast enough. As the door closes behind him he heaves a sigh of relief. He has got to get himself under control. Before he can even begin to figure out how in the world he's going to do it the door to the bathroom swings open.

"Hey Danny! So that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Uh....er.... I mean, no."

"You okay? You look a little pale."

Pale? As he stares at his naked partner he feels a warm flush spread upward from his cock to his cheeks. The sly grin Steve's giving him sets off all kinds of alarms that he finally tells himself not to give a damn about. "Me?" he answers letting his towel drop to the floor. "I'm just fine- you wanna to go for some burgers once we get out of here?"

"Burgers?"

"Or whatever."

"Whatever sounds good."

 

 

 

 


End file.
